Mi camino no es en tu dirección
by FiraLili
Summary: Makoto necesita confirmar algo y lo hará al competir contra él. —¡De verdad eres el mejor en el agua, Haru-chan! *Basado en el capitulo 6 de Eternal Summer* MakoHaru.


**Es la primera vez que me animo a escribir de éste fandom que es Free!, más que nada porque no me sentía segura de aventurarme a hacerlo pero cuando repasaba la temporada de nuevo (la segunda) me percaté del capítulo 6 mucho, sobre el por qué Makoto quiso enserio competir contra Haru-chan, así que cree mi propia hipótesis, espero les guste y mi pareja preferida es sin dudar el MakoHaru.**

**Disclaimer: Free! No me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, para mi desgracia.**

**Advertencias: Basado en el episodio 6 de Eternal Summer. Faltas de ortografía. Tal vez OoC.**

_**Mi camino no es en tu dirección**_

_Lo que dije ayer…_

—Lo sé.

Makoto asintió antes de salir, caminaban juntos y sus plataformas estaban igual, pidió una carrera serie, Haru se la daría. Apretó sus dedos al oír la señal para prepararse, respiró hondamente antes de lanzarse a la señal de salida, sus brazos se abrieron paso fácilmente, quería ganar.

No le mintió al decirle que quería enfrentarle en una carrera, quería medir sus fuerzas pero había otra cosa, una que le tenía preocupado desde que recibió su hoja para poner lo que harían en un futuro.

Futuro.

Por eso quiso enfrentarse a Haruka, necesitaba confirmar algo.

Sus brazos dieron brazadas más largas y contundentes pero no basto para vencer a su amigo que se abría paso sin dificultad, en la última vuelta quedaron parejos y luego la distancia se hizo más ancha, su corazón punzó con dureza… lejos, tan fuera de su alcance.

Su mano tocó el muro, intentó recuperar el aliento, tratando de no dejar salir su frustración, ahora lo sabía, siempre lo sospechó pero saberlo con certeza dolía. Él, Makoto, no iba a poder seguir el camino de Haru, no podría acompañarlo en ese ascenso.

Tenía sentimientos entremezclados, por un lado confirmó que su amigo lograría ganarse un lugar en el mundo si dejaba de negarse a sí mismo lo que quería, Haru anhelaba el agua sólo era un necio al no querer verlo; por esa misma razón le retó, tenía la esperanza en que si le ganaba podría intentar seguirlo a ese mundo, podría seguir a su lado, nadando pero era inútil, sus habilidades no llegaban a un nivel, no como el que poseía Haru y Rin, ellos eran nadadores natos. Genios, si querían llamarlos así.

Dejó escapar una lágrima sin poder evitarlo.

—¡Perdí! —Más que a su amigo se lo decía a sí mismo, era momento de aceptarlo, tendría que buscar su propio sueño—. ¡De verdad eres el mejor en el agua, Haru-chan!

_Y yo no puedo ir contigo_.

**Detrás de cámaras**

—Hola, mi nombre es Fira y ella —jala a la muchacha que pasaba de largo intentando pasar desapercibida—, es Lili. Saluda.

—… Hola —musita antes de quitarse de encima a su amiga—, termina esto antes de que me arrepienta de dejarte escribir sobre Free!, ¿va?

—Agua fiestas —murmura antes de voltearse a la cámara y poner su mejor sonrisa—, bueno tuve una amarga experiencia hace unas semanas y realmente no tenía muchas ganas de escribir, pero entonces empecé a ver Free!, y… me enamoré, literalmente, amo a Haruka con todo mi corazón y seguido viene Makoto, así que mi pareja será por siempre el MakoHaru, así que como no quería dejar un final amargo para la historia les escribí como un extra que contiene un poco de su amado Yaoi, disfrútenlo:

_Y yo no puedo ir contigo._

_Pero si estar contigo, pensó por unos momentos al ver como los ojos tan claros, como el agua. se suavizaban ante sus palabras, no lo resistió fue como si le llamara por lo que se inclinó y rozó sus labios con los contrarios, un impulsó._

_Se separó rápidamente con la cara roja, sin creer que hizo lo que soñaba hacer desde hace mucho, vio la cara de Haru que parecía no tener algún cambió pero para él, quien pasó toda su infancia junto al azabache podía decir, sin miedo a equivocarse, que el otro se hallaba sorprendido y tan vez en shock, por los centímetros de más que se alzaron sus cejas; se golpeó mentalmente, estúpido impulso._

_No se iba a disculpar de algo que no se arrepentía por lo que se apresuró a salir de la piscina, tenía que buscar una buena, muy, pero muy buena para despistar a su amigo y a los demás que le miraban impactados desde las gradas, se sonrojó más, olvidó en donde se encontraba. Iba a tener que pensar rápido al ver a Nagisa con una sonrisa zorruna, no se lo iba a poder quitar por el resto del día, iba a caminar hacia los vestuarios cuando lo detuvieron._

—_Makoto —llamó Haru, el cual seguía aún dentro de la piscina._

_Makoto rogó que alguien viniera ayudarlo pero al parecer la suerte no estaba con él, nadie fue a su rescate._

—_Makoto —insistió Haru comenzando a impacientarse._

_Al distinguir la voz que utilizaba se volteó sin pensarlo más, se sorprendió al verlo aún en el agua, pero no pudo seguir pensando en eso cuando sin esperarlo Haru le tendió la mano, él castaño la observó confuso, Haru suspiró._

—_¿No vas ayudarme?_

_Dudó sólo unos momentos antes de tenderle su mano con miedo, el otro no pareció notarlo o simplemente lo ignoró ya que se aferró con fuerza, Makoto le ayudó, por fin, a salir y cuando estuvieron frente a frente el alto quiso escapar pero Haru no soltó su mano._

—_¿H-Haru? —preguntó nervioso al ver que no podía liberarse._

—… —_Éste le miró intensamente por unos segundos antes de desviar el rostro._

_Makoto quedó anonado por unos segundos antes de apretar la mano que le tenía fuertemente sujeto._

_Sí, Makoto estaría con Haruka, siguiendo direcciones diferentes pero juntos._

**Si se preguntan por qué no puse esto directo en el capítulo fue porque quería hacer algo serio, más que nada intentar mantenerme en el canon de la historia, sin caer en relaciones sentimentales, sólo amistad, pero como son MakoHaru hasta morir, le agregué eso aparte, así no se quejaran :v**

**Con amor, FiraLili.**


End file.
